1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus and a liquid discharge method.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers are known as liquid discharge apparatuses that discharge liquid (ink, for example) onto a medium (a sheet of paper, a piece of fabric, or an OHP sheet, for example). In an inkjet printer, a dot formation process in which a carriage is moved and ink droplets are discharged from a head and a carry process in which a sheet of paper is carried are alternately repeated so that an image formed of dots is printed on the sheet of paper. One type of inkjet printer called a line printer does not use the carriage to move the head but uses a head having a length equal to the width of a sheet of paper (see JP-A-2007-68202).
To enhance image quality, dots must be formed at high resolution so that the dot-to-dot distance is small. To form dots at a large number of pixels at high resolution, a plurality of nozzle rows that discharge ink of the same color may be used.
Increase in the number of nozzle rows, however, increases manufacturing cost.